


Recall: A Fight for the Future

by minhaaru



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Multi, Omnic Crisis, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Omnic Crisis, Romance, Second Omnic Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhaaru/pseuds/minhaaru
Summary: 2017. Jacqueline Seydoux and her friends find themselves accidentally being sucked into the future.2070. Following omnic uprisings, Winston initiated the Overwatch: Recall which, against the United Nation's orders, brought together living Overwatch agents once again. And apparently, some dead ones too.In an unlikely meeting between the two parties, who it seems were fated to meet, they decide to work together to help bring an end to the second omnic crisis that dawns upon them. But with formidable foes helping to escalate the Omnic uprising, will Jacque and her friends be able to help in the fight for everyone's future?Or will they go down with it themselves?





	1. Welcome to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> ah, my first overwatch fanfic ;;;;;;; i hope you'll give this a shot because i'm very excited to share this with you <3  
> P.S. I haven't learned French in years so I'm really rusty, I'm sorry TT

“Hey. Wake up. Jacque, wake up, you freakin’ dozed off. Jacqueline!”

The black haired girl opened an eye, slowly realising that she had fallen asleep on the sofa in her cousin’s bedroom. Strewn on the floor around her were some comics from the bookshelf. She sat up, catching sight of herself in the mirror.

Her eyes were bright green, her hair dark as ash and shorter than it had been once. Perhaps the convenience of just having to brush through it a few times appealed to her, but maybe the fact that she had never been one for long hair and pretty dresses prompted that.

Jacque tried to flatten her messy bed hair, but to no avail. Her cousin let out a loud laugh.

“Good evening, sleepy.” Henry chuckled, flopping down next to Jacque. “Seems like you’re still jet lagged.”  
“ _Ah, mais oui_ …” Jacque accepted the bottle of Mountain Dew with a thanks. Looking at her cousin Henrietta, sixteen of age, and with bright blue eyes. Very much like Jacque, her hair was cropped short albeit orange, and surely there would have been no doubt that at least, in their generation, they were more boyish than their male cousins.

With a sigh, she looked towards the window. 

It was the time of the year again when the French born-and-bred Jacqueline Seydoux, more known as Jacque to her family and friends, had come to visit her family in the great land of America. While she knew little about the state of Florida, she had no idea about this huge country, bigger than her own.

Jacque looked around the unfamiliar bedroom setting. The look of the whole house had changed drastically since she had last visited America. For Henry’s bedroom, a deep blue was splashed across the walls with hints of green and purple here and there. Perhaps Henry had painted the room on her own.

She glanced at her cousin, who was engrossed in a game on her handheld. Henry had always been one for darker colours. The room’s walls were honestly more colourful than Jacque would have given her cousin credit for.

The shelves had been moved closer to the bed, and the sofa was also a new addition to the room. Curtains had been changed to a dark shade of purple. The only thing that remained unchanged was the bed, but all else about her uncle’s house seemed so foreign in this unknown land she only lived in for a few months each summer.

Jacque sighed, not one for change in environments and routines, so it always took the nineteen-year-old a while to attune herself to her American surroundings and counterparts.

“If you’re hungry, Mom’s making sandwiches downstairs. Darren and Däya have come to visit us.”

Finally, something familiar in this unknown place. Jacque and Henry rushed to their feet to meet their friends, who Jacque had not seen in so long.

They were soon face to face with two other children, one just taller than Jacque and the other shorter than the rest. They both had the same shade of red hair and the same ash coloured eyes that were unique to the Muller siblings.

“Hey, guys- oof!” Darren, the older sibling, had started to walk towards them, only to be stopped when Jacque jumped on him in a greeting hug.

“Wow, look at your arms, girl, you’re strong as fuck.” Darren beamed at her proudly as he thumped her toned arms, all from her MMA training.

“You know it.Däya, _ça va_?” Jacque patted the young girl’s head, she simply beamed at the older girl, a smile on her face.

“ _Bien, merci, Jacque_.” Däya spoke in the French that she knew, before hiding behind her brother’s leg shyly. Darren and Henry laughed.

“Well, I don’t see much we can do here, guys. The PlayStation’s busted.” Henry shrugged as she nodded towards the front door. “I guess we’ll just have to hang out at the park-”  
“Like we do at the beginning of every summer, yeah, yeah.” Darren spoke one octave higher, after which Henry proceeded to kick him in the shin.

The four friends cycled to the playground in a rush, Däya perched in between the handle bars of Jacque’s bicycle as she spread her arms out, screaming with pure joy as Jacque began to cycle faster and in turn prompting a race of who was the fastest.

(Darren always won, and the girls blamed it on his long legs.)

Slightly tired from the exertion, the four collapsed on the merry-go-round, watching the swings move with the wind that tickled their skins and played with their hair.

“Ah, I really missed you guys. The only thing I can stand in this godforsaken country.”  
“Nice to know we’re tolerable.” Darren muttered sarcastically, but knew her words bore no ill content. It was after another few moments of jokes and banter did the conversation unexpectedly turn serious.

“Hey, Jacque. How did that thing with your parents go?” He asked quietly. Henry took this as the cue to lead Däya away for a while, saying that she would push her on the swings. The eight year old wasn’t one to complain, running towards the swing set with Henry in tow.

Jacque looked at Darren slowly. “What thing?” She feigned ignorance.

“No. You know what I’m talking about. You ignored the subject every time I brought it up or just dropped the conversation altogether.” He crossed his arms across his chest. “Didn’t it go as good as you’d hoped?”  
“It didn’t go good at all, Darren… they couldn’t believe – no, _refused_ to believe it.”

Darren sighed in frustration, angrily venting on her behalf. “It’s 2017, you’d think people would accept that some people are gay. It’s not a choice they take, it’s science and you were just born that way.”

Jacque chuckled, nodding slowly. “Yeah, well, what can you do? I basically have to pretend I’m not gay, now, it’s like high school all over again.”

“Don’t worry, Darren, when I’m on my own, I can have that much more freedom, right?”

Darren sighed again, looking at her sadly. “How can you be so optimistic? I don’t get it.”  
“When you’ve been in my shoes long enough, Darren, you learn that sometimes you just need to believe and that’s all you can do.” She smiled wryly, before glancing back at her cousin.

“Huh?” Jacque stood up, noticing that Henry and Däya were looking over the edge of the playground with interest. She nudged Darren, asking him to follow her.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” As Darren knelt down next to them, his eyes widened at what he saw. “What the hell…?”

A brunette was lying face up in the sand, her attire out of this time and there was a large metal circular object harnessed to her chest. There was a fluorescent blue flickering within the device, and much to everyone’s shock, the girl herself was flickering in and out of existence.

“Holy shit. Did you just see that?” Henry’s eyes widened, everyone else nodding as it happened another time. They all looked at each other worriedly, before deciding that the best thing to do was to wake up this unconscious woman.

“Hey, um, hello?” Darren began to lightly tap her face to stir her back into consciousness, but she didn’t budge.

“Is she still alive?” Däya whispered worriedly, and Darren held a finger in front of her nose, before taking her pulse from her neck.

“Yeah, she’s fine. Just knocked out it seems.” Darren nodded, trying to wake her once more. Out of curiosity, Däya moved her hand towards the metal object, reaching out towards the blue light.

“Um, Däya, I really don’t think you should-” Henry tried to stop her, but the girl had already put a hand on the unusual harness, her innocent eyes examining it with awe.

All of a sudden, the light stopped flickering, the device turned cold and went dead.

“Däya, what did you do…” Jacque looked up at her slowly. Däya began to mutter a string of apologies, but she was interrupted by the bright light that began to shine from it.

“What’s going on?!” Henry gasped as the light began to grow, becoming brighter and slowly overpowering their vision. The ground was vibrating with the energy from the sudden burst of light, and with a flash, all five people had disappeared out of existence.

\-----

They reappeared in a rectangular shaped ground, one that was completely foreign to the children. They looked around, and Jacque wondered if she was dreaming but a large fiery entity was hurtling right towards them. The rest of them, save for the unconscious woman, screamed, but Jacque stood right in front of it with her arms crossed across her face as she looked away, her body taking on most of the damage.

“Shit- Jacque!” Henry screamed when her cousin fell to her knees, her arms burned severely and she was letting out heavy breaths, lungs desperate for oxygen as she coughed out smoke.

They looked up, and right ahead of them were two people. The first was a large man, white bearded and he had a scar on his right eye. He was dressed in armour, his eyes were widened in surprise as he lowered the hammer that seemed to be the cause of the fire.

The other man, definitely much smaller, was completely covered, from head to toe, in a metal body that covered all of his skin. He was wielding a sword, seemingly like one of those you’d see in a Japanese exhibit at the museum. There was no telling what his expression was like, since his face was masked by his suit, but the cyborg-like being seemed to be walking closer, his arm reaching back to draw out his katana.

“D-Darren, take them away, I’ll hold them off.” Jacque stood up straight, the adrenaline prompting her to fight instead of running for safety. Darren began to protest, saying that she was much too weak to fight now, but that only made her angrier.

“Just go! Get to safety! I’ll stall.” She snapped, her fists curled as she assumed a fighting stance, glaring at the approaching being.

It had been a huge surprise for Genji Shimada when the five people, one who he recognised, suddenly appeared into the training dock, out of nowhere. Anger filled his whole being when he saw Lena unconscious, and immediately thought that these children had to do something with it.

So angered was he that he was almost in touch with his younger past self, as he walked towards them threateningly. The older girl that was in front ushered her friends away, and immediately positioned herself to fight him.

_She does not even have a weapon. How will she fight?_

Deciding not to be concerned, he started to run towards her, and the moment he was a few feet away, he sliced his sword with a dash through where she stood.

Jacque was quick, falling to her knees and bending backwards so the sword just cut the tip of her fringe. She swivelled hastily, her leg kicking out against his. Genji managed to miss the kick in time, jumping to the side of the wall as he prepared for a counterattack.

The girl was quick, and moved like a cheetah, swiftly avoiding his moves and returning some good ones of her own. It was a shame that she seemed to be the enemy. Overwatch could have used an agent like her.

Jacque, taking advantage of the temporary distraction, used the wall for a push with her foot, and with the other leg, swiftly kicked him across the face.

The man was temporarily disabled, his mask thrown off by the impact of the kick, and revealed his scarred yet determined face, hair as black as a crow and his eyes piercing through hers.

“How did you come here?” He asked as he swung his sword towards her, which she ducked under to avoid being sliced into half. Genji swung again in frustration, this time managing to finally cut her arm, the sword left behind a sharp gash and a painful gasp left the girl’s mouth.

However, it did not deter her, and as quick as lightning, she kicked him in the stomach, sending him back against the wall.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the larger man swing his hammer down on the ground. The floor shattered under the immense force, sending Jacque flying back a few feet before she hit the hard ground.

She found her whole body trembling from the impact, as she struggled to bring herself to her feet, but her knees gave out, her whole body giving into the exhaustion and she suddenly felt sick, her dinner coming up her throat and out onto the cracked floor.

“Up.” The cyborg man was holding his sword to her neck, and Jacque only glanced at him, nodding as she tried to bring herself to her feet.

“Who are you?” Genji asked threateningly, his other hand holding the back of her neck and yanking her up to her feet. Jacque gasped painfully, trying to fight but her arms moved about limply, her whole body aching and on fire.

“I-I, w-who are _you_?” Jacque finally snarled, giving him the dirtiest look she could manage. “Let me go. I’m not going to die at the hand of some weird evil robot person.”  
“Me, evil? _You’re_ the one that’s evil.” He held his sword closer to her neck, giving her a dirty look of his own. Jacque moved frantically in his hold, but she was too weak and he, too strong.

“I’m not evil. I’m just defending myself because you are attacking me.” She gasped out when she felt his fingers cut off her air supply. “P-Please, we just ended up here, don’t hurt my friends and that girl, please.”

“Don’t hurt her!” Darren shouted, reappearing from their hiding spot. “We found this girl that kept disappearing and reappearing with a weird metal thing on her chest and my sister touched it out of curiosity and the light went out and suddenly there was this huge burst of light energy and we found ourselves here, please, we’re not evil, we just happened to be brought here-”

Genji looked at Darren quietly, before he sighed, letting Jacque go. She fell to the floor once more, audibly taking in breaths as the cyborg bent over and picked up his mask.

“Ana.” He said quietly, looking up at the viewing platform. Much to the children’s surprise, a woman had jumped down from it, a gun in her hand. She had long silver hair, and the lines on her face indicated that she had aged. An eyepatch covered her right eye, and there was a black tattoo just under her right. She was dressed in a black t-shirt and trousers, but what surprised them most was the syringes and other ammunition that was holstered to her belt.

Much to Darren’s shock, she was holding the gun right at Jacque, and before he could protest, she shot something into Jacque’s trembling body, which seemed to still almost immediately.

“What the fuck?! You killed her! That’s my friend!” Darren roared, jumping to his feet. The woman called ‘Ana’ held her hand up, shaking her head.

“She isn’t dead, she is just asleep.” She looked at him sternly. “Now you answer my question. What year is this?”

Darren looked at her incredulously, but Henry had decided she had enough of staying quiet.

“What the fuck? Why are you asking us what year, what have you done to her? What are you going to do to us?” She snapped. “We don’t know where we are- what even _is_ this place, Area 51?”

Ana groaned, rubbing her temples as she shook her head. “What year?”

Darren sighed, looking at them defeated. “2017. Why?”  
“I had a suspicion. Unfortunately, I’m right, and you’re wrong, too.” Ana looked at them, this time she didn’t seem to be as angry.

“The girl with you is one of our agents, Tracer. The metal object on her chest is something that keeps her in the present, however, with some adjustments she was able to travel into the past.” Ana walked towards Tracer, who was now starting to show more signs of disassociating. Kneeling beside her, she began to take a few of the syringes out of her belt.

“She was in your year for some time, on a mission. But, should anything happen to her or the chronal harness itself, it takes her back to the present. _Our_ present. We didn’t realise it would bring you back with it.” Ana injected one of the serums into Tracer’s arm, and the girl immediately opened her eyes, gasping for breath as she looked around in a daze.

“Welcome back, Lena.” Ana smiled, patting the young girl’s shoulder. She looked around slowly, finding herself facing three unknown people.

“And who are these clowns?” She looked at Ana.

“Your guests from the past, Lena. You brought four children back to our timeline.” Ana looked up at the shocked faces of the three children.

“So you’re saying…” Darren slowly mumbled. “You’re saying we’re in the future?”  
“Looks like it, folks.” Tracer grinned, winking at them. “Welcome to 2070!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations;  
> mais oui: But of course  
> ça va?: How are you?  
> bien, merci: I'm fine, thank you
> 
> I hope that you liked the first chapter! I don't plan to have an updating schedule for this story, it's mostly when I feel like it but because I'm cruel I'll give at least a few days in between updates >:3c


	2. Overwatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I hope you like chapter 2 and its very creative title TT

Jacque came to, her vision switching in and out of focus before finally she could see clearly. She was in a hospital bed, her arms were wrapped in bandages and the pain in her chest had waned considerably, but there was still a sense of discomfort in her chest.

She sat up slowly, her surroundings slowly started to make sense as the events of the day came back to her. She was in what looked like a hospital room, with all the equipment. There was a levitating drone on top of her chest, it seemed to be taking her vitals that were projected onto a holographic screen by the foot of her bed.

Her survival instincts kicked in faster than her brain realising that the hospital room set up seemed ahead of her time. Pulling out the saline drip from her wrist, she jumped out of her bed, running to the door and yanking it open.

Before she could run for it, she was stopped by a pair of strong hands, and Jacque thrashed about, yelling at the person to let her go.

“Give it up. You’re going to exhaust yourself like this and pass out again.”

Ignoring the voice, she moved her hands about violently, trying to squeeze out of the man’s grip, but he was proving to be far stronger than the last person. Jacque felt herself tire out, the black taking over vision and her hands and legs were turning limp before she passed out into darkness once more.

The next time she regained consciousness, she was met with a familiar face.

“Henry-” Jacque sighed in relief when her cousin leapt in for a hug, half her body on the bed as her legs hung off the edge but Henry did not care, she was just so glad that her cousin was awake.

“Ow, my chest hurts, careful.” Jacque edged to the side, as Henry pulled herself on the bed fully, still holding her cousin close.

“I was so scared, Ana said you started to act all weird and violent with-”  
“Jacque!” Darren and Däya burst into the room, followed by a woman in a white coat. She had blonde hair tied up, and she held a clipboard in her hand. Jacque was eyeing the woman suspiciously as she looked at the information on the hologram, before scribbling some notes down on her board.

“Mind if I speak to her alone? I also need to do a physical check-up, you can come back later.” The doctor smiled at the rest of them, who slowly nodded. They all said a quick goodbye, and Henry’s gaze on Jacque lingered, before she nodded in a reassuring way.

Once they all left the room, the doctor looked at Jacque with a kind smile.

“Jacqueline Seydoux?” She asked with a soft voice. Jacque slowly nodded, deciding that it was perhaps just best to cooperate for now.

“Just… Just Jacque.”  
“Jacque, hm? _Française?_ ”

Jacque looked up, finding some comfort in hearing her mother tongue, and she nodded. “ _Ah, oui, and you?_ ”  
“ _Angela Ziegler. I’m Swiss, but I speak in German more fluently than French. I know enough to get by though._ ” Angela held her clipboard up and began to scribble down her notes.

“Do you feel any pain?”  
“Not a lot, just in my chest…” Jacque thought about it a little. “And on my arm, from when that cyborg dude cut me.”

Angela nodded, furiously writing down what was being said. “Can I have a look at your chest?”

Jacque slowly nodded, reaching to unbutton the gown she was in. She pushed her shirt aside, noticing the burns on her chest for the first time.

“Wow…” That was all she could manage, before Angela examined them more closely.

“It’s better now… you suffered some second degree burns which I’ve mostly healed, you have a cut on your arm and I think all that fighting really exhausted you, you were unconscious for twelve hours straight.”  
“How nice.” Jacque muttered sarcastically.

“Your vitals are normal. Saturation is at a hundred per cent, blood pressure and heart rate are normal for your age. You are a little underweight though, that’s not usually a good sign for someone who fights a lot and needs a higher calorie intake.” Angela frowned. “Darren says you train in MMA?”

Jacque sighed, twiddling her fingers nervously. “I don’t eat when I’m stressed because I have a weak stomach.”

Angela nodded, before she said, “Well, I can pull up a plan for you since it seems like you’ll be here for a while.”  
“Where is _here_ , anyway…” Jacque sat up straighter, looking at Angela curiously. “I have no idea where this is or how I got here.”  
“Ah.” Angela smiled nervously. “That’s the hard part. Telling you about us. About Overwatch.”

Jacque nodded slowly, though she had an incredulous look on her face. “I’m not sure how this conversation will go, but alright…”

Angela nodded back, before saying, “Jack, Ana, you all can come in now.”

The door opened, and two older people walked in. One Jacque briefly recognised as the person who put her out with a dart, her silver hair and tattoo serving as a reminder to her unconsciousness.

The other person, a taller and older man, with two deep gashes across his face and the lines settled around them and his features to give a look of someone that had been through and lived through a lot. Though his hair had greyed, his physique suggested that he was still very much active, reminding her of someone that had served in the army.

And he probably had, to be honest. The way he held himself, with his hands behind his back despite the meeting being supposedly casual. He was too wearing the same clothes as the other woman; black t-shirt, dark grey cargo trousers that were tucked into their combat boots. It really felt like Jacque had fallen into an army training camp.

Jacque looked at the woman with a slight glare, but the older woman was unfazed, not the slightest bit intimidated.

“Jacque, this is Ana Amari.” Angela held a hand out towards the woman, who simply nodded. “She was Overwatch’s second-in-command. And this is Jack Morrison, he was Overwatch’s strike commander. I am Angela Ziegler, head of medicine and one of the research scientists in Overwatch.

“Jack, Ana, this is Jacqueline Seydoux, though she prefers to be called Jacque.”  
“Pleasure.” Jack nodded, his sharp blue eyes catching on to the young girl’s discomfort. “I presume you’re thinking about what Overwatch is… or rather, _was_?”

Jacque nodded, looking up at the three adults. “I just remember Däya touching something and then we were here. I can only think of this as some weird Area 51 term…”  
“Area 51 and its research was abolished twenty-five years ago, after they were exposed to the public. This is completely unrelated to secret services. We were formed by the United Nations in 2045.” Ana answered in a grim voice. Her gaze was not threatening, but there was definitely an air about Ana Amari that told Jacque that she was not to be reckoned with.

“Jacque… this is going to be hard to believe, but you must listen to us.” Angela began, when Jack interjected with a cough.

“The girl that you found in your timeline, her name is Lena Oxton, she’s an agent for Overwatch working under the name Tracer. Her chronal harness, the thing that Däya touched, it is something that keeps her in the present. If you’ve seen her fluctuate in and out of existence, it’s her condition that requires her to wear that harness.”

Jacque blinked, looking a little startled from the information but she gestured at them to continue.

“The chronal harness allows Tracer to control time at her will, using a recall function which can take her back a few moments into time to escape injury or even death.” Angela explained the function to a confused Jacque.

“Our lead scientist Winston had made some modifications to the chronal harness. This permitted Tracer to travel further back into time, which was required to gather some confidential information from the year 2017.” Jack concluded, looking at Jacque. “Do you understand where this is going?”

Jacque looked at the three of them with a shocked gasp. “No… you’re saying I’m in the future?”  
“That’s… exactly what we’re saying, Jacque.” Ana sighed. “I imagine it must be difficult to believe.”  
“It is but… I don’t see any reason why you’re lying either. If you were going to kill me and my friends, you’d have done it.” Jacque shrugged, shaking her head. “It is still hard to grasp, though…”

“Well,” Jack exhaled sharply. “That went well.”  
“We are not done yet, Jack!” Ana groaned exasperatedly. “There is still much more to explain.”  
“What year is this?” Jacque stood up slowly. “Where are we? What is Overwatch? You still have so much to tell me.”

Angela promptly sat her down, shaking her head. “We’re the good people, okay? We will tell you more, but only once you have rested better and have gotten yourself acquainted to the headquarters.”

Jacque opened her mouth to protest, but a sharp look from Ana immediately shut her up, and she could only scowl as Angela pulled the blankets over her. Jack looked at the scene with an amused grin on his lips, and Jacque could not help but be reminded of her own parents-

_Her parents…_

“W-Wait! My parents, they- they’d be looking for me, they-”  
“Jacque, I will sleep-dart you once more if you do not listen to Angela right now.” Ana looked at Jacque sternly, her dart gun held up threateningly. Jacque finally gave up, settling into her pillow.

“I promise we won’t keep you in the dark for long.” Angela gave her a reassuring smile. “Bear with us, okay? Rest well and regain your energy. Your burns should be healed in a few hours and the pain will be gone.”

And with that, the three left the room and Jacque to her thoughts, and the girl found herself falling asleep faster than she thought she would.

Jacque woke up a few hours later, her stomach churning and her head spinning as she sat up, and immediately felt a foul liquid come up her throat.

Someone was holding a bucket under her mouth, and Jacque threw up in it, thanking the gods that she didn’t make a mess of Angela’s sheets.

“Here.” The man, who she recognised as Jack, held out a water bottle in front of her. She gratefully accepted it and gulped down the water, the liquid soothing her burning throat.

“Time travel makes a lot of people sick. Your cousin also wasn’t feeling too well earlier so don’t worry.” He said in a gruff voice as he leaned back into his chair with a creak.

“Why are you here?” Jacque asked him softly as she looked at him with heavy eyes.

“Keeping an eye on you in case you decide to try and escape again,” Jack replied bluntly, before adding, “and to tell you about your family.”

Jacque’s eyes widened at the mention of her family.

“I thought you deserve to know at least this much. Ana did not want me to keep it from you either.” Jack sighed, as he sat up straighter, pulling up a holographic video. It was a news broadcast from 9th August 2017, a few weeks after Jacque had landed in Florida.

“The four children who were reported missing in the Cedar Key area of Florida have still not been found. After a long and extensive search, the MDPD have exhausted all clues and are considering calling off the search. After two whole months of looking, the parents of Jacqueline Seydoux, Henrietta Seydoux…”

The rest of the news broadcast was a blur to Jacque, and she watched with heavy sadness as her parents, and her uncle and aunt, thought they had run away because they hated them. Her heart broke when her father began to cry, begging for his little girl to come back to them.

“When you shifted into our timeline, you disappeared from that one completely. And you’re now in our timeline. The same age as you were then, it seems you all have broken the laws of time travelling and thus haven’t aged…”

The holovid disappeared with a crackle, and Jack let out an amused chuckle, trying to make light of the situation. “You’re older than me, technically speaking, it’s a funny world…”  
“You got that right.” Jacque muttered, looking down at her fists as the tears filled her eyes and she could not stop them.

Jack’s hand went on top of hers, as he said softly, “I’m sorry, kid. It’s unfair that you’re dragged into this mess.”  
“Can we ever go back…” She sniffed, wiping her eyes with her other hand. “Can we ever go back and live our lives the way they should have been lived out?”

Jack sighed slowly, as he looked away. “I don’t know, kid. Probably not.”

\-----

After two more check-ups the following morning, Angela finally decided that Jacque was well enough to join her friends and cousin. She had only seen Henry once that morning, and was itching to meet her friends today after spending close to a whole day in the med bay.

“Lena’s going to take you around today.” Angela handed her some clothes. “You’re around Genji’s height… these should be okay, they’re long sleeved since that’s what you asked for. What shoe size are you?”  
“37?” Jacque looked at her feet, before nodding again. “Yeah, 37.”  
“I’ll send Lena with a pair for you. Come down to the mess once you’re done.” Angela smiled kindly, leaving the room for Jacque to change.

Jacque quickly pulled on her trousers, and was in the process of fastening her bra when the door opened and Lena walked in, her eyes slightly widening when she saw Jacque raise a brow at her.

“Wow, you’re cute. I mean, shit, I’m sorry!” Lena stumbled inside, almost falling over as she closed the door behind her. “Fuck. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  
“Relax. I’m not going to take offense to a cute girl’s compliments.” Jacque winked back as she pulled on her top.

“Here you go, your shoes.” Lena handed her the boots, which Jacque accepted with a nod of thanks. “Sorry, there’s someone I like so don’t get your hopes up…”

Jacque chuckled, tying the last of her laces before she stood up and grinned. “Don’t worry about it, they’re very lucky to have you.”

Lena beamed as she put her arm around Jacque’s shoulder and laughed. “You and I are going to get along just fine, Jacque!”

The two made their way down to the mess hall, which wasn’t very lively as it was late in the morning, but there were still some people around. It was nothing too big, but it should have been able to comfortably host twenty to thirty people.

“This is where we all eat… of course.” Lena lead the way to a table on the side, where there were brown paper bags with names scribbled on them.

“Lucio and Hana are on breakfast duty every morning. Since Overwatch, well, it’s not as powerful as it used to be, you see.” Lena chuckled awkwardly. “We’re all on our own here. So I’m on lunch duty with Reinhardt – although I volunteered myself!”

Jacque slowly nodded, not really understanding why they did everything on their own here but simply went with it, thanking Lena when she handed her a bag with the name ‘Jacqueline’ on it, and scribbled on the bottom in pink ink was ‘With compliments from the doctor’.

“Angela did come into the kitchen this morning for something.” Lena shrugged, as they sat down at a table, and she grinned. “Go on! Open her up!”

Jacque slowly opened the bag, pulling out a sandwich and a protein shake.

“Ah, Angela’s going to put you on her famous protein diet.” Lena snickered, as she took a bite out of her own.

“Famous?” Jacque stared at her food uneasily, glancing around for a sight of Angela but the medic was nowhere to be seen.

“Well, whoever takes part in moderate to rigorous training, they need to follow this protein diet. It helps to keep their body detoxified, their muscles are not too strained while training, makes sure that no one is malnourished.” Lena thought for a moment, before continuing, “Jack did it back when he was a strapping young man from what I heard, Reinhardt has done it, so has Genji. It’s famous because… it starts off so well, but the boys end up having too many cheat days because they can’t handle the taste of the protein shake.”

Jacque opened the lid, looking at it skeptically. “It can’t be that bad,” She took a sip, and instantly regretted her words as a foul taste overcame her tongue, and she had to slap a hand on her mouth to stop herself from throwing it up.

“No, it’s definitely bad.” Lena snorted as Jacque closed the bottle and immediately took a bite of the sandwich. “Just don’t go around making that face in front of Angela, she’ll strengthen your shake out of spite. That’s what happened to Genji and McCree when they called it rat piss and she found out.”

Jacque shuddered as she took another sip, filled with regret once more as she painfully swallowed the liquid.

The sound of Lena’s com buzzed on the table, and Lena flipped it open to read what was on her holographic screen.

“Blast. Hana locked Lucio and Darren in the office again. I have to let them out, I’ll be back in a few blinks, okay?” Lena looked at her apologetically. Jacque waved her off with a smile, saying “Can’t wait to hear how that turns out.”

Lena zoomed out of the mess, waving as she turned the corner and left Jacque to her thoughts, allowing her to process what was going on.

 _No. This was not a dream._ There was no way this was a dream and this place, and all these people were real. Jacque and her friends were in the future.

She drank some more of Angela’s shake, hoping the sour liquid would wake her up from her prolonged slumber but the taste, not only making her retch but also making her fully realise that this was their reality now.

“Here you go.”

Jacque looked at the water bottle in front of her, before looking up at the person standing in front of her.

A dark-skinned woman, with electric blue hair, braided and reaching her waist, was stood in front of her. Her brows were shaved and she had heavy eye makeup, and she definitely had a look about her that you wouldn’t forget easily.

She was wearing the same uniform everyone else there was, with black t-shirt and a belt with some weird triangular shaped objects on it. She also had a machine gun holstered to her belt, which was, honestly a bit intimidating but Jacque was too distracted by her (beautiful) face to think about it.

“Um, thanks.” Jacque nodded, pulling the water bottle towards her and taking a sip from it. It tasted like peaches, much better than Angela’s strong concoction.

“Don’t worry about it, _amiga_ .” The woman chuckled, smirking at her. “So you’re from the past, huh?”  
“Does everyone know?” Jacque raised her brows, somehow managing to make conversation even though she was distracted by her brown eyes. She also noticed that one half of the woman’s head was shaved and there were two sorts of fibres extending to the back of her head.

“Everyone knows, here. You and your friends are the talk of this place.” She spoke with an accent, she looked and sounded Latina and for Jacque, this woman was quite mesmerising and they had only just met. She had a hint of mischief in her eyes, and that also made Jacque wonder if this was a woman she could trust as easily as she could Angela or Lena.

“Well, I guess that means we’re quite popular.” Jacque shrugged, giving the woman a smirk of her own. The blue haired woman swiped her hand and appeared a holographic computer screen. She quickly keyed in some numbers and alphabets, all the while looking at a bewildered Jacque.

Quite suddenly, the woman pulled out her gun, holding it against Jacque’s forehead as the sound of the safety release echoed across the mess hall.


	3. Les Omniques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think in the first few chapters, you really see me struggle with my writing because I don't usually write Overwatch fanfiction, but I think it'll get better by chapter 6 or something... bear with me TT thank you for giving this a read, I hope you're enjoying it so far <3 here is chapter 3!

“You want to know what’s going on here, don’t you?” She looked at Jacque, her brow cocking up as her smile dropped. The sudden change in behaviour left Jacque shocked, unable to react. “Who am I, who are all these people you met today, yesterday. That’s what’s on your mind, _sí_?”

Jacque slowly looked around, noticing that the mess hall was empty. The two women were the only ones there.

“What’s going on?” Jacque glared at her. She could punch the gun out of her hands. But that was too risky, her finger was on the trigger.

“Talon has had roots since the 1900s. Only at that time, they were called something else. It’s highly likely they predicted that Lena was coming to your year, and therefore sent a bunch of children after apprehending her. I mean, who’d suspect a bunch of children, am I right?” The woman continued, glancing at her nails nonchalantly.

“And then you’d notify Talon of Overwatch’s current whereabouts and possibly jeopardise everything we’re working for.”    
“My dear woman, I have no idea what you are talking about. Talon? Apprehending? We’re kids, not secret service.” Jacque responded with an angry growl. “We are telling the truth about how we got here.”

The woman held the gun closer till it was firmly pressed right against Jacque’s forehead. “Move and I’m gonna shoot. You have till ten to tell me everything that you know. If not, then… well, I’m sure you know how these interrogations work.”

Jacque’s eyes widened, as she quickly looked for an opening, some sort of weakness, trying to form some sort of escape route in her head but as she scanned the surroundings, there was no sign of escape.

“Five. Clock’s ticking, _amiga_. Tell me who sent you here.”

Jacque closed her eyes tightly, expecting the trigger to be pulled any second now. “I’m telling you the truth, lady. I have no idea what Talon is. We found her in the park, Lena I mean. And Daya touched her chronal accelerator. And here we are.”

“Six.”

Jacque looked at her angrily, trying not to scream. “I’m telling the truth. I stand by it. Believe what you want to, you can regret it when I’m dead.”

“Seven.” She hummed, tapping her nails on the table. “I haven’t got all day, Jacque. You’re going to have to tell me now or tell me never.”   
“Fuck you.” Jacque said viciously. “I’ve told you. We’re not from Talon, or whatever you think we are. I don’t even know what Overwatch is except what I heard from Jack and Ana.”   
“Yeah, sure. You do realise that this is your life on the line, right? Eight.” She said the last word with an added emphasis, her expression turning dangerous.

“Just… please. Believe me.”

“Nine.”

Jacque looked at her, pleading her to believe her. By now, her nerves had rooted her to her place, and she was unable to move, unable to defend herself.

“Ten.”

Jacque closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the life to be taken out of her in an instant. But waiting, and waiting, and she felt no pain, and she did not feel dead. Opening her eyes, she looked at the blue haired woman uneasily.

The woman suddenly chuckled, lowering the gun. “ _Lo siento, amiga_ , but this was a security measure. We have your records but we absolutely had to make sure.”

Jacque blinked, relief kicking in as she sunk back into her chair, feeling her tense muscles relax as she looked at the woman with disbelief. “You knew all this time?”   
“It took me a while to find that data, that’s why I played this game to stall time. I know exactly who you are.” She chuckled, holding her gun on her shoulders. “And I know you’re not Talon because I was, or in their eyes, still am, a part of Talon.”

The younger girl sighed as she rested her forehead on the cool surface, the nerve-wracking situation making her sick to the stomach and she had to do her best to hold it in.

“The reason I had to do this was to make sure your disappearance from 2017 was not planned by Talon. Otherwise we don’t have anything to tie you to them.” The woman sighed, before grinning slowly. “And to get to know my new trainee as well.”

Jacque raised her brows ever so slightly as she murmured, “New trainee?”   
“I’ve been assigned to you as your training partner. Take you around, show you the ropes. I guess.” She chuckled. “I’ll see you after your briefing. The name’s Sombra, don’t forget it.”   
“Like hell I would.” Jacque grumbled, and Sombra merely chuckled as she walked off with a sway on her hips.

“Fuck you for being so attractive, otherwise I’d be hating you so much right now.” Jacque hissed to herself before standing up, storming off towards the door.

Lena was waiting right outside, her eyes sad and her expression apologetic. “I’m sorry, Jacque, Winston had required for this to happen because we really don’t want to be discovered.”  
“What’s so secretive about Overwatch anyway?” Jacque asked, a little confused and hurt that the people she had decided to start putting her trust in, even if it was just a little, were not trusting her yet.

“Well, I guess it would be okay to tell you now.” Lena leaned against the wall, looking down at her shoes. “But it would be a long story.”   
“I’ve got time, I’m stuck here for a long fucking time anyway.” Jacque crossed her arms, leaning against the glass window as she snarled at the shorter woman.

“Wow, you’re really mad, aren’t you?” Lena looked up nervously.

“Who are you?” Jacque ignored the statement, looking up at Lena. “What is your purpose? I think I deserve to know that at least.”   
“N-N-No, you are right, you do!” Lena grinned sheepishly. “Let’s see… where do we begin?”

“Well, um… from around 2020, the world had started to really revolutionise. Things were being made, built, developed at a really fast pace. By 2030 the world had gone completely digital, and by 2035 or so artificial intelligence had made its biggest breakthrough yet.”   
“So better than Amazon’s Alexa AI?”

Lena made an expression, as if to say “Duh”, before saying, “Amazon’s been dead for years. This is much bigger and much better. In 2035, there were robots that were called Omnics. They have artificial intelligence inside them, and they’re pretty much like humans, except they’re robots.”  
“Excuse me?”

Jacque looked at her incredulously, and Lena nodded, slowly stopping her speech.

“ _Les omniques?”_ Jacque asked slowly. “You… you’re not going to believe this but I know what they are.”

\-----

Jacque sat at one of the tables in the mess hall a few days later, looking at her dinner uneasily. She wasn’t sure how she was still allowed to be here after her revelation to the senior members of Overwatch, but she accepted her fate all the same.

She was sat next to Darren, who was engaged in an exciting conversation with Lucio about their training with Jack. Lucio Correia de Santos was twenty-six, apparently a famous DJ from Brazil. He had long dreads, tied up in a ponytail, he seemed to like green a lot, judging from his off-duty clothing and he always had a pair of headphones around his neck (also green). His music was said to rejuvenate and heal people, both figuratively and literally since his music could actually heal injuries. Or so he said.

Sat across from him was Hana Song, a professional gamer and streamer from South Korea. Like Lucio always wore green, Hana always seemed to wear pink. She too wore headphones around her neck, and she was the same age as Jacque. She was always boasting about her many followers on Twitch or whatever the Korean version of it was, and she talked about her MEKA, or whatever it was called, and other things.

Jacque didn’t know much yet about her fighting capabilities, but she knew that Hana had served her country’s army in some form or another, along with other professional gamers due to their reflexes. Lucio too had fought against some organisation that Jacque couldn't remember the name of, but he had done some great things. The third person in their group was also involved with government things back in South Korea (him and Hana were actually cousins), so he had some battle experience himself.

This third person, who everyone called RM because it was easier to remember, Namjun Song. He was a hacker, and was in charge of Overwatch’s security and communications. He was the least talkative of the lot, but he wasn’t shy and answered to questions pleasantly when he was asked something.

And then there was Darren, Henry and herself. In order to learn how to defend themselves in this unpredictable environment, Jack and Ana decided it would be best to have the three children practice with the field agent trainees. It didn’t matter if some of them had no experience, Jack had said a lot of the first trainees were not very experienced and Overwatch trained and nurtured them to use their abilities and made them into some of the best field agents.

Jack was hoping that maybe the three children excluding Daya would be a part of their new strike team, but Angela was very adamant against that happening.

_“They are not soldiers, Morrison, they are children! How could you even think of putting them in a strike team?”_ Angela’s shrill voice echoed through her mind and filled her thoughts.

“Jacque.” Henry sat down next to her cousin, looking at her gravely. Jacque glanced at her slowly, taking her attention away from the argument Darren and Hana were having over the best movie they had seen ever.

“What happened with Jack, Angela and Ana?” Henry whispered, taking in her hand the chocolate drink that Hana had sneaked out for her. Jacque was jealous, wishing she could have some chocolate instead of the concoction Angela was making her drink, but ignored that sentiment as she sighed.

“Right now? There are people here.”   
“ _En Francais? I don’t have a problem with that_.” Henry raised her brows, and Jacque, who was so used to her cousin speaking in English, forgot that she was just as fluent in French.

“ _Yeah, sorry. I forgot you’re French too_ …”   
“ _Twat_.”

\-----

_Jacque was sat in front of Ana and Angela, while Jack was leaning against the door and looking at her and Lena with interest._

_“What do you know about Overwatch?” Ana asked quietly, playing with the pen that was on top of some of her notes._

_“Only what Lena told me. You are a peace body that was made once the Omnic crisis started twenty-five years ago. The omnics began to revolt, tried to disrupt the balance of the co-existence and you stopped that successfully.”_

_“After which, the UN decided that it would be best to have Overwatch as the first responding body to any sort of other crises, human or omnic. Right?” Jacque looked at Lena, to which she nodded. “The lifespan of the organisation was twenty years. We got here before Lena could tell me what happened.”_

_“Lena says you know about these omnics. How is that?” Angela questioned, looking concerned as she did. “They are much after your time.”_ _  
_ _“My… My father was a scientist, part of a French-American team that were experimenting with artificial intelligence embedded in robots.” Jacque was uneasy as she spoke about it, since it was such a heavily guarded secret. “As I had an inclination towards robotics and science in general I was often asked by my father for advice or adjustments.”_

_The four other adults were looking at her with interest, the tension in the room was so thick already that Jacque felt a little suffocated._

_“We called them AI tests at first, the term omnic was something I had come up with…” Jacque sighed, rubbing her forehead as she leaned forward. “I didn’t think they would actually use it. Les omniques… that’s what I called them.”_

_A sound from above, before someone began to speak in a mediated voice; Jacque recognised this to be the HQ’s intelligence system Athena._

_“2035, the introduction of the omnics to humanity, here are the scientists that were on the team with lead scientist Phillipe Seydoux.” Athena spoke as screens began to pull up in front of them. Phillipe’s voice resonated across the room, making Jacque’s heart ache at the sight of her father, aged and yet he seemed to be beaming for the first time in years._

_“My daughter, if she was here today, would have definitely had a laugh from the fact that we are calling our new friends ‘Omnics’. Because you see, that was a name Jacqueline had given them-”_ _  
_ _“Jacque, we-”_

_Jacque held her hand out to silence Angela, who looked at the younger girl with worry. “What happened to the omnics?”_ _  
_ _“They’re still being produced by the same organisation your father worked for, although production has been decreased by almost sixty percent.” Athena answered for the four people that were struggling to meet the young woman’s gaze._

_“No. What_ happened _? Why was there a ‘crisis’, what_ is _this crisis that I keep hearing about?”_   
_“Many of the omnics went rogue, for reasons we had not been able to understand. They started to kill humans and tried to assert themselves as the better and more powerful race.”_   
_“Post-omnic crisis, what happened?”_ _  
“There are a lot of omnics, as well as humans, who are still more than willing to co-exist and work towards peace and equality. But there are still places that are labelled ‘robot racist’. Tensions between them are high, some run down places in Dorado, Mexico, and King’s Row, London being a few.”  _

_Jacque sighed, shaking her head. “This is impossible. My father was making omnics for a peaceful world, what happened?”_ _  
_ _“It could be that the scientists working on them had an ulterior motive. Maybe the peace part of it was just a cover for something more sinister.” Jack had begun, but Jacque glared at him angrily._

_“That is not the kind of man my father was.”_

_Angela noted the anger, and shook her head. “I don’t doubt you for one minute. But can you say the same for the rest of his co-scientists?”_

_Jacque nodded stubbornly. “They would all rather die for my father than betray him, I am sure of it. It can’t be them, maybe the AI personalities had evolved so quickly that some of them would be easily influenced by power and money but…”_ _  
_ _“There’s no telling what the reason they’re revolting is. But now with us out of the picture, there’s most likely a second omnic crisis underway.” Jack concluded, looking at her gravely._

_She sighed again, looking at Lena. “What happened to Overwatch? Why did you stop and let the omnics come to a state of power and threaten world peace once more?”_

_Lena sighed, looking at Jack. “Overwatch was in charge of the ‘elite’ missions. The ones that required more ‘fame’ and were a little less dangerous. There was another section under us that did more covert operations called Blackwatch. McCree and Genji were a part of Blackwatch.”_

_“Gabe had a fight with Jack regarding their operations. There’s rumours that it was instigated by an external source, but Gabriel and two others blew up the UN HQ in Switzerland. And well…”_ _  
_ _“The UN decided that Overwatch was not good enough to handle operations anymore. We were disbanded and banned from ever forming again.” Angela spoke heavily, looking down at the pen in her hand._

_“Who’s Gabe-?” Jacque asked quietly. Jack cleared his throat, speaking in a strained voice._

_“Someone who was a friend. Gabriel Reyes was the Blackwatch commander. We fought side by side, with Ana, in the first omnic crisis.”_ _  
_ _“A lot of people were killed in the blast. Including Jack and Gabriel.” Ana looked at Jack. “Morrison, though, survived that, of course.” She added with a dry chuckle._

_“When Overwatch was disbanded, there was a lot of room for chaos, and how.” Angela began. “The rogue omnics that were in hiding are now starting to make their presence known once again. That’s why Winston initiated the recall.”_ _  
_ _“What recall?”_

_“The Overwatch recall contacts all non-deceased Overwatch agents to Watchpoint: Gibraltar, our first base. As it is, all Overwatch activity is deemed illegal, so we are running under much secrecy. That was why we had Sombra question you earlier.”_

_Jacque nodded at Ana, the information a lot to process, before she looked up at them. “It really bothers me that the omnics are turning against humans. This was my father’s dream… to have both co-exist but that reality looks so-”_

_With determination in her mind, she looked up at them again. “I want to help you in whatever way I can.”_ _  
_ _“We were hoping you would.” Jack sat down at the head of the table, looking at her._

_“If I could somehow look at their circuit arrangements, have a look at other things, I could try and find out what’s in them that’s making them go rogue. An omnic autopsy, basically.”_

_Angela slowly nodded, offering to help in any way she can._

_“We will get to that slowly, but I think it’s best if you and your friends and cousin make yourselves at home, first, and get used to the place.” Ana slowly smiled. “This is an unpredictable environment too, so we think it’s fruitful for you and your friends to train with the field agent trainees.”_

_Jacque raised a brow, looking at the four of them incredulously. “Train.”_

_“Yeah, we have three current agents in training; Lucio, Hana and RM. Some have experience, some have little. When you train together, you’re all going to start training at your average skill level, and move up as a group.” Jack was absentmindedly moving his fingers about as if making a game plan._

_“And individual training?”_ _  
_ _“You’re all assigned more experienced field agents to monitor your training. They’re all able to play to your strengths and weaknesses.” Angela pulled out a sheet. “They’re not experienced as teachers but given the circumstances, well…”_

_“Just so I’m clear, you’re not actually sending us in the field, right?” Jacque looked around. “This isn’t like sending me into the ring to fight, you know?”_ _  
_ _“Well, if you’d like to join a strike team, you’re more than welcome to.” Jack shrugged, but both Angela and Ana looked at him angrily._

_“Absolutely not, Jack.”_ _  
_ _“They are not soldiers, Morrison, they are children! How could you even think of putting them in a strike team?” Angela rolled her eyes. Jack simply grunted in apology, before looking at Jacque._

_“How about it, kid? No harm in everyone learning how to defend themselves, right?”_

_Jacque murmured her assent, knowing that there was truth in his words. Because if there was any kind of omnic or even military interference in this secret base, they were better off if they knew what to do._


End file.
